


New data acquired

by the_captains_platonic_masquerade



Series: Subnaughtyca [1]
Category: Subnautica (Video Game), Subnautica: below zero (video game)
Genre: Al-An acts above it all but likes Robin, Al-An had gender neutral pronouns cause I mean, Grinding, How Is Alien Fucking Not A Common Tag Yet!?, Mental bonds, Mind Manipulation, Mind Sex, No Spoilers for any story or anything else, Other, Spoilers for Al-An's vessel, alien fucking, and are an alien, but in a fun consensual way, scientific inquiry as foreplay, they have no junk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_captains_platonic_masquerade/pseuds/the_captains_platonic_masquerade
Summary: It all purely scientific to let your big alien friend see you naked, I mean, What could even happen?
Relationships: Al-An/Robin Goodall
Series: Subnaughtyca [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645591
Comments: 14
Kudos: 245





	New data acquired

**Author's Note:**

> Not to out myself as a monster fucker but I wrote this in a couple of hours (including the time it took me to clean and eat dinner in the middle of it) from seeing Al-An's body for the first time and then completing this fic.
> 
> unbeta'ed

As blunt and single focused as they were, Robin really thought she was becoming fond of Al-An, and it wasn’t just the novelty of them being a higher form of alien life. While exploring and surviving were still taking up most of her time she did visit them when ever possible, just to bug them with questions and engage them in some witty conversations. Their new body was as intimidating as it was interesting but she had the feeling that they were actually becoming good friends, that Al-An was appreciating her coming to see them even if they didn't really show it. She believed they liked her, even if it was in their own way. 

She was sitting on one of the structures of the base, drinking some water and explaining things she had learned about the Shadow Leviathan while Al-An worked. She didn’t even think they were paying attention her but when she paused to lower the zipper of her wet suit and pull it away from her neck a bit now that it was drying on her, they stopped the motions of their mechanical arms.

“Are you shedding?” They asked curiously, turning towards her. “Shedding?” She looked down at the at the peeled part of her suit and chuckled “Oh this, no, this is not real skin. My species wear specialised clothes to adapt to our environments. This helps me survive the cold and being in the water for as long as I am.” 

“Ah, another flaw in your ill revised construction.” They said casually before they moved in a way her eyes could barely track and was now looming over her. She leaned back in surprised and looked up at them as they observed her, making that cute clicking noise as they did so. She wouldn't tell them it was cute but it really was so cute.

“I wish to see.”

“See…. The wet suit?” She asked, tugging at the material of her sleeve.

“No, that is irrelevant. I will see your faulty vessel and if it has any benefits to it’s construction.” 

“Ummm.” She needed a moment to think about that. She could bother trying explaining the cultural significance of nudity being taboo but it seemed like a weak excuse to the likes of an ancient alien species which didn’t care for clothes themselves. She did have aquatic sports underwear under her wet suit so she supposed it wouldn’t be too weird. It was all genuine scientific interest after all.

“Okay.” She said but crossed her arm and looked at them with a smirk “But you need to actually ask nicely…say please!” 

They stayed silence for a moment, the mechanical arms orbiting their body moving slightly more as if agitated, but Al-An must have some curiosity in them as they gave in to her demands. 

“May I see your species ineffective anatomy …please.” 

She smiled “See was that so hard? ” She said cheerfully before quickly finishing her bottle of water. 

“You did not ask nor say please when you saw all the sections of my internal and external structures.” They stated back, stoic enough that she could almost feel the repressed pouting. 

She laughed and slipped off the structure she had been sat on and started to reach for the zipper again when a mechanical arm shot down and she was caught in its beam, being lifted up in front of their head. Before she could complain, another arm scanned over her before the components of her wet suit _and underwear_ was defabricated off her skin. 

“Al-An!” 

“I will refabricate your clothes again after my observations.” And there were times when their calm voice really annoyed her. 

She used her arm and hand to cover her chest and between her legs and stared down at the alien. “It’s rude to defabricate someones clothes off!” Her heart was beating hard in her chest, being so exposed in front of something like Al-An. She did believe they wouldn’t harm her without cause, but that fear was always lurking at the back of her mind that they could, so terribly easily. 

“I… do not plan to do so again. Not without permission.” Al-An said, and again, that was better than she expected from them. 

“Good.”

They stared at each other for a moment, the colours glowing on Al-An’s body slowly switching through its colours before she hesitantly moved her hands back down. Modesty didn’t seem to count for much right now. Al-An moved her closer. She shuddered, being pinned mid air, being observed, the coldness from the base which has probably had never seen sunlight, it was all a bit much. 

They asked questions, and she did her best to explain, how things worked, what they were for, all the different combination and ways that human bodies could be born and then even changed medically later. Al-An thought it all paled compared to the Architects ability to just make a new body but it was an ok start. 

She had almost become okay with all this, it was easy to slip into the scientific exploration mode for the situation she had found herself in. But then something cold was pressed against her hip causing her to jump. Al-An has pressed one of their hands? Grabbers? along where she had a scar from snow stalker. They were talking about he ineffective ways that she healed which lead to scar tissue but she stopped contributing and listening, instead thinking about how touch starved she suddenly felt. Robin slowly brought her hand up and moved it over the tough leather covering hard thick bone. It was cold but as she moved her finger up and traced in crevices that were glowing they felt warm from what ever biological and mechanical processes that were happening underneath. 

“You never said please.” Al-an said, getting her attention back, she blushed and chuckled before extending her hand to their face. “Please?” She said sweetly. The colours flickered through rapidly again before they replied “Very well.” She traced finger tips over Al-An’s face and and along the hard ridges of hard horns along side it. 

“My epidermis is around 325% stronger and more resistant to damage and external conditions compared to yours.” They continued spouting off comparisons but Robin cupped both her hands on where she assumed Al-An’s cheeks would be and held their face like they were some cute animal and she started giggling at that. Al-An sighed. 

Both the arms were on her now, seeming taken her touching of them as mutual permission to touch and as foreign as their skin felt she couldn’t really say she didn’t like it. Well, not until they crept between her thighs, hooking behind them and she suddenly found herself tilted back, legs open. She gave an embarrassing yelp and she hands shot between her legs again.

“You implied you were a viviparous species? Your bone structure could be adapted better. Remove your hands ….please?” If she could tell her past self that one day she would live out her greatest dream of meeting a high intelligence alien life form and then that life form would be trying to look at her vagina. 

“That…. might be too personal.” she replied and Al-An was making those clicking sounds again. 

“Why? Reproductive organs are just organs, they serve a function for health, development and multiplying. May I remind you again, you have seen all my organs, skeletal system and skin, I am only having and external observation of you. I believe anything else deeper would harm you and I said I would not do that.” 

“I hate it when you make logical points like that.”

“Do you hate me often then?”

She rolled her eyes and slowly moved her hands away and instead covering her flushed face, it was scientific, purely scientific. She had logged many observations of matting habits of other organisms she has found. She probably would have been able to soldier though with only slight embarrassment if it wasn’t for the fact that she was getting turned on from it as well. Al-An was talking once again about difference in tissue structures and the differences between viviparous, oviparous, cloning and, building and she should have expected but she didn’t and when they touched her again she let out a breathy gasp. 

“…Did that harm you?” For once they sounded unsure of themselves. 

“No just…. A lot of nerve endings so…. Be careful.”

Al-An was touching her again, hand running lightly over her folds but this time the running dialogue was gone leaving her occasion rough exhales sounding much louder in the large, still room. 

“You are leaking.” Again, they sounded so calm and detached from this that she just had to chuckle again or she just might give into the annoyance of it. 

“Yes that happens.”

“It is flattering and understandable that you would see me as a desirable mate but I do not currently possess the equipment nor genetic material that may match your needs, perhaps-“

“Woah, woah, woah.” she scramble a bit but couldn’t move much from where she was held. “Humans, umm, it’s not just for breeding, we use stimulation and all that to... just… it feels good. So yeah, don’t read too much into that, okay?” 

Al-An seemed to be processing that “Feels good?” 

“Yeah, producing hormones that reduces anxiety, and stress.“ like the stress she was feeling right now. “It’s healthy for us. I’m taking an educated guess that your species didn’t take much leisure time.” 

“No we focused on our pursuits and discoveries. But I would like to know more if it is beneficial of your health.” She was afraid Al-An would say something like that. 

Her vision was suddenly effected by the colourful swirl of light at the corner of her eyes which meant Al-An was tapping in to the parts of themselves that was left in her mind. 

“Now, I’m going to manipulate this part if your mind.” 

And suddenly there was a spike of pleasure in her core and she was moaning and arching her back up at the force of it. Her body was flooding its self in hormones and which ever Al-An had triggered were very much causing a good reaction within her. There were sensations all over her body like she was being touched every where just lightly. It was that simple for her to no longer care if this was a good idea or not, it felt amazing. She didn't care to fight any more and just let Al-An fully explore her this way.

“Interesting.” Al-An said cooly which had her shuddering as well, they still sounded like they were just watching an experiment but it at least it sound like they were watching an interesting one.

“Could you please do that again.” 

“Since you said please.” She swore they were teasing her no matter how much they always denied that was something they would do.

Another spike went through her and this time she starts getting tingling sensations over her skin stronger than before, like she was more sensitive and goose-bumps were rising all over her body and making her nipples hard. She needed something to do with her hands and brought them to her chest, squeezing the hardens peaks which felt better than it normally did when she was doing it herself. every sensation was too much but not enough.

Al-An kept projecting stimuli and effecting her hormone levels, if she was wet before she was absolutely dripping now, heart racing and body so heated as she withered with each pulse of pleasure. Al-An touched her pussy again and she was almost embarrassed with how loud her moan had been. 

“Yes, keep touching me.” She begged, circling her hips to rub against the foreign touch. 

“I was planning too.” Al-An said simply. 

She didn’t care what they said and her hand shot down to grab hold Al-An’s arm and hold it there so she could grind herself properly against they’s hand. Her head dropped back as she ground against the touch skin, losing herself to the pleasuring as the loud its pull from her bounced off the walls of the base. 

It didn’t take long for she was tensing, toes curing as the pleasure rose and rose, until she was shouting Al-An’s name as her intense orgasm took her. She stayed whimpering and grinning against alien skin until suddenly she was too sensitive over her entire body and whined until the coloured lights in her vision faded again and the intensity started to die down. 

“Wow.” She murmured with a rough voice. 

“I can see why your kind.... might like that. As limited as your perception is, that was... an adequate way to look after ones self for your species." They said "But you have a lack of control over such function and for my kind It was really rather simple to effect it. Adding the right stimuli to your mind was all it took, you are really bound by the fact you can only perceive once plane of existence, One limited way-“

“Shhhh Al-An… humans need to be able to embrace the after glow.”

“After glow?”

“We need quiet and cuddles. Actually, maybe you should put me down now.”

Al-An let her legs go but she dangled higher for a moment before they turned off the beam with her landing in their arms bridal style. 

“I will need you in peak performance for you to collect some materials I will need, you may rest for now. I have also created an upgrade for your clothes but we can discuss that later.” Al-An walked back to their station and the mechanical arms continued what ever work they were doing when she arrived. Al-An’s chest was warm and she smoothed her hand over the glow before she leaned up and placed an exaggerated kiss on the side of their face. 

“Thank you, Al-An.” 

“I… well, yes, you are welcome. When I have moments to spare between my work I will endeavour to keep you healthy if you need this again.” 

It could be a one off thing. She knew if she gave in to these baser needs she would never again be able to get this kind of feelings when she eventually left this planet but then again- she was only human after all.


End file.
